


【新快】东坡肉

by Phantomcats



Series: 新快 [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomcats/pseuds/Phantomcats
Summary: 工藤标记了基德，但不知道他的身份。某天在大街上突然发现自己的omega......





	【新快】东坡肉

**Author's Note:**

> ☆肉炖得不好吃呜呜呜，我写了个啥呜呜呜浪费西瓜糖的梗啊呜呜呜呜  
> ☆这篇文写得我肾虚了【面黄肌瘦.jpg】o(´^｀)o  
> ☆结尾烂尾了我好难过

怪盗基德逃了，本来这不是什么大问题，甚至这是经常的，他能从各种不可能的情况下逃走，不管是被众人围困的天台，还是孤独的在海上行驶的船，甚至天空中晃晃悠悠的飞艇都不在话下。只是这次是基德→男性omega在刚刚被完全标记后逃走了。  
众所周知，刚刚与alpha完成完全标记后的omega的情潮并不会马上结束，发情期直到Omega完全吸收alpha注入的信息素后才会结束，而这之后的本能也让Omega难以离开他们的Alpha。  
但他总是不一样的，大意了，工藤新一想着，果然不该放松的，不过完全标记已经形成了，这个标记会在什么时候发挥出它的作用呢？毕竟这不是一般的标记呢。侦探的嘴角扬起一抹微笑，仿佛胜券在握。

 

————————————————————————————————

 

快斗迷迷糊糊的醒来，如同往常一般想伸手揉眼睛，但是眼睛上的触感告诉他单片镜正硬硬的膈在脸上，掩饰着他的真容，他还处在“怪盗基德”这一身份中，瞬时间，他就完全醒了过来，不动声色的开始观察起来。  
他现在正躺在一个陌生的房间里，身体的感官在渐渐苏醒，传达着他们的感受，首先是后颈的腺体微微发烫伴随着麻痒，这种万分熟悉的伤口受伤结痂后的感觉，然后是腰腿部的酸软，当他稍稍想要抬起脚时却被一阵酸痛击中让他险些叫出声来，最后是最不应该被触碰到的，在自己身体深处留存着的被什么东西鞭挞过的感觉，这一切的身体反应让他的大脑一片空白，一滴冷汗顺着他的形状优美的下巴滑落下去，他用纷乱的头脑开始慢慢回想之前的事情。  
还是一如既往地拿到宝石，和名侦探例行的天台对决，在这之前都普通得与平常一样，没有任何问题，但从被一直视为宿敌的暗恋对象表白开始，事态就朝着无法控制的方向发展了，和侦探的对话陷入僵局时，被突然登场的spider抓住空档，放下了个烟雾弹似的东西，虽然他们及时避开了，但却还是不可避免的吸入了一些气体......，想着不能拖累到侦探，怪盗将两人一起带离危险区，然后是身体突如其来的燥热......之后的记忆已经模糊不清了，他脑子里突然想起那些破碎的宛如是梦境的片段——急切又温柔的亲吻，晃动的躯体，温暖紧实的拥抱，和耳边亲昵的呼唤......  
想到这的快斗的脸色突然苍白了起来，所以他是被名侦探完全标记了吗？后颈腺体发烫的感觉提示着不久前才被注入信息素标记，但是他却意外的没有什么不适的感觉。  
身旁的侦探突然翻过身靠近了他，被这一举动惊吓到的快斗，急急忙忙转过头去看侦探，处于睡眠状态的侦探散发着与平时不同的气息，是冬雪与自己玫瑰冷香交融后的味道。  
快斗的眼神和缓下来，名侦探，工藤新一，刚刚给他告白过的宿敌，他的......Alpha，他几乎想要顺从着本能把自己埋到侦探的怀中，离开自己的Alpha对于一个刚刚被标记的Omega是多么难以忍受，但是不行，但至少现在还不行......  
他没有再多想，怪盗，或者说现在的状态来说该称为黑羽快斗的少年用“出道”以来最快的速度，逃离了现场。

 

————————————————————————————————

 

才刚刚过去了不到一天，或者对于快斗来说是漫长的16小时，他太低估标记的作用也太高估自己对于侦探信息素的抗性了。  
幸好今天是星期六，快斗不自觉的想着，没抵挡住本能的后果就是自己不知怎么的就搭上了前往米花镇的电车，现在站在距离工藤宅仅仅一个街区的街道里，不知所措。  
结合后仅仅对一个人起作用的信息素浅浅淡淡的向外散发着玫瑰的冷香，他并没有刻意收捻起来，既然来了就走一走吧，他开始在街上闲逛着，这是大侦探生活的地方啊，他发出了无意识的喟叹。  
突然人群中一股凛冽的冬雪的气息从远处蹿了过来，牢牢地锁定住了他，快斗身体里归属于怪盗的那部分顿时打了个机灵，原本漫不经心的眼神瞬间锐利的起来，他回忆着之前走过的街道，汇入人潮将自己的信息素完全遮掩起来，几经推敲之下选择了路边一家毫不起眼的咖啡店，装作与人有约的样子走了进去。  
这是一家十分安静的咖啡店，店内只有冷清的几个的客人，三三两两的四散坐着，店内的服务生无精打采的连有人进店都不愿抬起昏昏欲睡的头，快斗坐到最里面那个带有隔断的角落里，要了一杯热可可，然后脱下了外套。  
店员一副懒散的模样，但意外的热可可很快就摆到了快斗的面前，快斗随手抽出了一旁的杂志挡在面前，企图用作伪装，这一切刚刚准备好，推门声在短短的五分钟内第二次在这个冷清的店内响起。  
推门而入的侦探额头留着些汗珠，与往常不同，穿着简简单单的休闲服，似乎也是出门来闲逛的，快斗略有些心虚的将杂志往上遮住了脸，侦探环视了一周，目光定定的往快斗这个方向看来，在片刻之后又皱着眉头移开了视线，他礼貌的向刚从角落走过来的店员示意了一下慢慢退出了店内。  
走了吗？快斗从杂志上方偷偷向门边看去，门正在缓缓的合上，没有留下那个侦探的痕迹，快斗也不知道自己应该是庆幸还是，不被侦探抓住本来不是一件令“怪盗”高兴的事吗？可是为什么心底会空落落的呢？  
快斗丢开杂志有些气鼓鼓的拽过一旁的热可可喝了一口，然后被还散发着热气的温度烫到，一切都回归正轨了，他对自己说着，仿佛刚刚的一切从未发生过。  
他结了账安静的离开了店内，这一次他好好的掩饰了自己，从一旁的巷子内走了进去，任性也只有这样了，他刚刚这么对自己说着，紧接着是手被人紧紧抓住的感觉，顺着手被抓住的方向传来来了熟悉的声音：“你想去哪？基德。”  
他的警惕心已经下降到了这种程度了吗？还是侦探早就被纳进了自己的安全区？

 

————————————————————————————————

 

玫瑰的香味。  
和自己的冬雪交缠过后带着冰凉的感觉。  
是他，怪盗基德，我的Omega，标记的时候他当然是有意识的，他有机会停下，但他没有。  
信息素不由自主的追引出去。  
工藤新一没有任何犹豫的跟随着自己的感觉进到了一旁的咖啡店内，看着店内的景象他有一瞬间觉得自己来错了地方，店内的人都昏昏欲睡的仿佛呆了很久的样子，在这样一个午后，他仿佛是突然闯入到了这样一个与外面的喧嚣隔离起来的地方。但是有什么牵引着他，他转头望向店内一个不起眼的角落，有什么熟悉的感觉在指引着他，坐在桌前的人拿着一本杂志，堪堪遮住了他的脸，露出一头桀骜不驯的乱发，面前是一杯散发着热气的可可，服务生正向着自己的方向走来。  
不对，只有这个人，是刚刚坐到这里来的，虽然他很好的融入了店里的氛围，但他已经发现了。  
他礼貌的对着店员示意了一下，退了出去，站在不远处的街边等待。  
没过多久，一个乱发青年匆匆的走了出来，停顿在仿佛在观察着什么，然后走进人群中七拐八拐的向一条巷子走了进去。  
他没有再犹豫，跟了上去，意外的，原本警惕性很高的人却直到他抓住了他的手才反应过来。  
“基德，你要去哪。”

 

————————————————————————————————

 

被发现了。  
四周的空气好像凝固了起来，快斗感觉能够清楚地听到自己的心跳声，汗珠沿着脊柱滑落下来，他组织好语言转头想要辩解一番，却被迎面而来的冰雪气息冲散了话语，似乎是不想让他有更多的狡辩的机会，工藤新一向他展示出了最有力的证据——被直接而又强势的冰雪气息牵引着，食髓知味的身体躁动着被牵引出了玫瑰冷香，原始的欲望在深处蠢蠢欲动。  
“我只标记过一个Omega，而那个Omega是怪盗基德。可不可以请你解释一下，为什么你会被我标记呢？”  
永久标记，原来他这么做了吗？莫名的，黑羽的潜意识欢呼雀跃了起来，身体不由自主的想要更加靠近对方，在Alpha信息素的安抚下沉醉其中。情感已经丢盔弃甲，但他的理智却还在负隅抵抗。  
没有在多说什么，被牵引出来的信息素就是最大的证据，快斗慌乱的甩开侦探的手向巷口跑去。  
但作为一个Alpha，对于自己标记的Omega又怎么会没有办法呢？控制绝佳的信息素蔓延着追上逃跑中的Omega，没有Omega能够拒绝自己的Alpha，刻在本能中的天性如实的反映着，奔跑中的青年腿一软向前跌去，被从后面赶上来的Alpha一把抓住。  
被抓到了。  
被自家Alpha刺激着诱发出本被强制停止的发情期，标记后的Alpha和Omega之间本就是相互影响的，本能无法自控的蔓延在这具躯体上，快斗在朦朦胧胧的意识里被拽上了车。  
逃不了了，也......并不想逃。

 

————————————————————————————————

 

车停在了工藤宅前，工藤新一将被信息素影响得四肢发软的青年抱起，拉进了他的领地范围内。发情的青年被交缠着的Alpha信息素安抚着，同时也被诱发着，玫瑰的味道逐渐的浓郁起来，他模模糊糊的理智告诉他这样的动作令人羞耻，引以为傲的扑克脸被上涌的热气蒸腾着，显露出可爱的粉红色，手略略的按在工藤胸前，似乎是想推距开来又似乎是想靠得更近，这种微妙的矛盾感有种欲拒还迎的意味，新一略有些好笑的掐了掐青年的腰，“不要急，之前你逃跑的账，我们有很长的时间来好好算一算。”  
说话间，新一已经进到了自己的房间内，他将快斗放到了床上，原本有些迷糊的快斗稍稍清醒了一点，不安分的想要逃开，新一伸手将快斗挣扎的手压到头顶，紧接着，快斗感觉一股灼热的气息扑面而来，然后温润的唇压到了他的唇瓣之上，他略微分神了一下，明明是冰雪一样信息素，却带着比火焰还要灼热的感觉。  
快斗正这么想着，却被新一抓住空档，灵巧的舌头撬开了他紧闭的唇，一股略带苦涩的咖啡味涌了进来，和他嘴里过于浓郁的甜味混杂在一起，融合成了令人舒服的味道，闯入的舌色情的舔舐着他的上颚，然后勾引着有些瑟瑟缩缩的舌交缠起来，发出黏黏腻腻的水声，呼吸渐渐被掠夺了，快斗宛如即将要缺水的鱼，原本挣扎着的手渐渐失去力道，被新一牵引着环到他的脖颈。  
胸口为什么热热的发烫了起来？快斗在接吻的间隙想到，整个空间都仿佛静止了起来，激起的躁动在银丝的拉扯间显露出来，快斗张开嘴喘息着，液体从嘴角滑落下来，眼角微微泛红，一副春情泛滥的样子。  
一吻毕，信息素已经悄悄地弥漫在整个房间里，淡淡的玫瑰香味裹着冬季白雪的冷意布满了整间屋子，新一被这样的气息激得眼睛浮上了一层淡淡的红色，他单膝跪在床上，从上而下直视快斗因为发情而被水汽充满的眼睛。  
“还要逃吗？”  
快斗的意识在沉沦与清醒中沉浮，他被冰冰凉凉的雪的气息包围着，身体的燥热却不降反升。  
逃？他想逃吗？或者是不想？被以一种脆弱的姿势固定着，像待宰的幼兽一样无法逃离，也无法反抗.......  
“不......”快斗也不知道自己在回答什么，是不逃还是不要继续。  
工藤新一的手往下滑去，然后略带粗暴的撕扯开黑羽快斗的衣服，纽扣落地的声音发出轻微的响声，在这个只有小小呜咽声室内显得格外明显。  
新一的吻也再度覆盖上来，充满爱意的细细碎碎的沿着眼睛往下滑落，快斗似乎是被前后两个动作的极大反差制住了，嘴角不自觉地吐出呻吟却又被很快的压制回去，新一轻笑一声，掐着快斗的腰将他整个人转过来背对自己坐到自己的腿上，灼热的呼吸打在快斗的后颈，快斗瑟缩了一下，下意识的想要躲闪开来，胸前的茱萸却被新一绕道前方的手捕捉到，新一伸出食指和中指，用力的揉捏拉扯着，细细的疼痛感后是绵绵密密的快感，快斗急促的喘息着起来，乳尖被刺激到的感觉太过强烈，他的眼角瞬间就潮湿了起来。  
“你喜欢这样对吗？”新一靠在快斗敏感的耳边用嘶哑的声音说道。  
昨天的那些梦境般的记忆涌了上来，与现实重合在一起，快斗紧咬的嘴唇抑制不住呻吟，腰软了下去，软软的靠在新一的身上，新一轻柔的用舌去舔吻颈侧的咬痕标记，Omega腺体太过敏感了，快斗不自觉的的颤抖着，却无法拒绝，无法逃开。新一的手也没有闲着，在快斗的腰间不紧不慢的滑动，换来一阵阵急促的低喘。  
Omega本就无法拒绝自己的Alpha，更何况这个Alpha一边散发着信息素一边撩拨着他。“你要做就快点啊！”被逼急了的快斗显露出与之前不一样的急躁，反正横竖都是被发现了，快斗破罐子破摔的喊道。  
新一挑了挑眉，腰间的手很有目的性的直指快斗的下体，隔着棉布材质的运动裤，不轻不重的揉捏了一下那个地方，本就在边缘摇摇欲坠的快斗随着他的动作绷直了身体，做出最诚实的反应，湿润的感觉透过布料传达给了新一。  
“啊，有点快啊。”新一将快斗的裤子一寸寸的剥下，松紧带划过刚刚发泄过的性器，空气抚摸着湿润的皮肤，新一恶趣味的在手上沾了点快斗的黏滑的液体，然后好整以暇的伸手展示给快斗看，快斗有些难堪的转过头去，嘴里却被塞进了新一的手指，咕啾咕啾的胡乱搅动着。  
Omega的气息带着玫瑰若隐若现的味道，在新一的感觉里却愈加浓厚，慢慢的跟浸了蜜一般甜美，他看着自己的Omega在自己的撩拨中褪下在众人面前孤独优雅的面具，露出可爱的表情来。  
新一将手指从快斗的嘴中抽出，牵出一串银丝，随后向着快斗一张一合显示着存在感的后穴伸去，色情的在小穴的周围按压着。发情期的Omega后穴本就已经准备好了，受到刺激快斗下体的性器又再次挺立起来，吐出透明的腺液，小穴微微张开仿佛在邀请着什么的进入。  
新一已经硬了很久了，他脱掉裤子，显露出他的凶器一般的性器，Alpha的性器本就是为了能够够到Omega的生殖腔而更加粗长，快斗瞥了一眼，昨天他居然吃下了这么大的东西吗？  
新一微微的抬起快斗的腰，用性器在快斗的穴口浅浅的戳着，就是不进去，快斗被这浅浅的戳刺激着回过神来，不由自主的扭动起了腰，却又因为害怕而微微躲闪着。  
“工藤新一你是不是不行.....啊....”快斗的话还没说完就被猛然闯入的带着侵略气息的肉棒激得说不出话来，因为重力的原因，性器进入得很深，极致的快感伴着些许的疼痛在身体里蔓延开来，被突然撑开的疼痛和发情期Omega被填满的快感同时席卷而来，像浪潮一般淹没了快斗。  
生理上的快乐和心理上被自家Alpha满足的快感让快斗一瞬间失了声，快斗的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着、渴求着Alpha的侵犯，被狠狠地干到生殖腔，被Alpha掌控，到只能承受Alpha永无止境的侵犯......  
新一开始放肆的律动起来，他将肉棒完全的抽出又狠狠地整根没入，而快斗柔软的后穴毫无阻碍的接纳了他，温柔的包围他，紧致的甬道带着烫人的温度，新一觉得自己的理智都快被炙烤得融化开来。  
“等一下......太深了......不行......”快斗缩紧了小穴，他感觉新一的粗壮快要将他捅穿，他的肉穴有一种将要被撑坏的错觉，这种错觉让他不能抑制的哭了出来。  
新一的手抚摸上快斗形状姣好的臀肉，甩手两下清脆的声响，本来就泛着淡淡粉色的肌肤瞬间就红得仿佛要滴出血来，“放松，要不我就干松你。”  
快斗呜咽着顺从了，发情期里Omega对Alpha的服从镌刻在本能里，他顺从着新一的意思放开身体的防御接受着新一的侵入。  
新一抽出性器将快斗抱起，转身将他压在床上，快斗的双手已经没有力气支撑自己了，只有臀部高高的翘起，方便新一的侵犯，新一俯下身再次将性器深深地插进那个对他敞开的后穴，然后摆动起精壮的腰身，伴随着一次又一次强有力的顶入，快斗被推得不自主的往前，又被新一拽回来。快斗的性器没有被触碰到兀自吐着腺液，与后方的激烈快感相对的，新一故意忽视着这里，快斗只能在被顶弄的同时用性器摩擦着床单寻求着安慰。  
快感像潮水一样一波波袭来，冲刷得快斗整个下肢都绵软了起来，任由新一摆布。快斗原本隐忍着没有发出来的声音越发压抑不住，绵长的呻吟着，尾音带着撩人的上扬。  
新一腰上的动作更加卖力起来，频率逐渐的加快，快斗被他撞得整个人如同狂风骤雨中的帆船，快要到达他的顶点了，新一带着恶趣味的狠狠顶弄着，他不再全根抽出，反而在找寻什么似的用龟头在穴内探索研磨着，带着要将人狠狠钉死在这张床上的气势，逼出了快斗的一声哭叫。快斗整个人开始剧烈的颤抖起来，龟头刮擦到了身体深处刚刚被标记的入口，生殖道已经微微的张开，新一狠狠地戳刺刺进去，在进到生殖腔的一瞬间快斗的阴茎喷射出液体，沾满了床单，后穴狠狠地收紧，让新一差点把持不住。  
快斗如同断电了一般，瘫软在床上，微微的抽搐着，新一却没有怜惜自家Omega的意思，没有停息的在敏感的生殖腔内抽插着，快斗还在不应期的身体感官仿佛集中在了那段湿热柔软的通道中，不受他意志控制地描绘着新一的性器。  
“新一.......啊.....不行......不要再.......”话还没说完又是一顿激烈的顶弄，生理性的泪水不自觉的流了下来，湿润了快斗的脸颊。  
“下次,还敢不敢跑了.”新一没有停下，一边一字一顿的说着话，下身体也毫不怜惜的进出着。  
“等.....不......啊.....不会跑了.....唔......停下啊......呜”快斗被顶弄得只能哭泣着断断续续的回答。  
新一闻言也不停下只是在几下狠狠的进出后，将自己的肉刃狠狠地塞进快斗的的生殖腔内，张嘴咬上那个昨天才标记过的地方，然后结张开了，精液一股一股地射出，带着击打的力道，拍打在快斗地腔壁上。  
“啊！！”快斗猛然睁大眼睛失神的看着前方，眼泪持续的涌出模糊了他的视线，上下两个过于敏感的地方被同时侵犯，他承受不住的微微挣扎着，下意识地企图逃避这种强烈过头不似快感更似酷刑的折磨，却被新一狠狠地按下……  
射精持续了很长一段时间才慢慢平息了下来，结松开了。快斗整个人都在微微的颤抖，不受控制地颤栗着，他瑟缩的团起自己的身体，但是随着他的动作，新一的肉棒从他的甬道中滑了出来，快斗的小穴还在不知餮足地翕动，过多的精液混合着快斗的淫液从股间落下，让本来就湿透了床单，变得更加糟糕。  
新一欣赏了一会儿殷红的穴口，然后伸手沾染上那些粘滑的液体，随意的抹在快斗的身上。Omega的淫液和Alpha的精液，在快斗的身上留下了湿润的痕迹，亮闪闪的。新一将团起来的Omega圈进了自己的怀里，细细密密的吻落在他的脸上，冰冰凉凉的气息包裹着快斗，新一用最珍惜的姿态，抱着他的Omega。  
但这还不是结束，新一将手两根手指伸进了还高热着的穴道，意识意识已经模糊不轻地快斗含糊不清的呻吟着，新一两根手指恶意地在肠道内打开，精液混合着肠液顺着快斗的腿流下来，仿佛失禁一样的感觉让快斗羞耻耻地发颤。  
“不要......玩了啊......”快斗断断续续的呻吟着。  
发情期的Omega的身体随时为交合做好准备，身体在这样的撩拨下又开始躁动起来。  
“真想把你关在卧室，做到你动不了。”新一的动作粗鲁又强势，表情却不知道为什么充满温柔。  
第二轮情潮开始了。  
一室春情泛滥。

 

————————————————————————————————

 

快斗记不清他是什么时候睡着的了，等他再次醒来的时候已经是第二天清晨了，新一已经醒了，他吸取了上次被快斗逃走的教训将快斗紧紧的抱在怀中，一只手按着手机仿佛在和谁聊天似的，一见快斗醒过来，新一就丢开手机看来过来，怪盗良好的动态视力瞥到了上面一闪而过的“哀”字，他没有多想，僵着一张脸不去看新一。  
新一伸手摸了摸快斗赤裸的背脊，快斗不自觉的抖了一下，别别扭扭转过身将自己塞到新一的怀中，然后从新一的怀里传来了闷闷的声音：“黑羽快斗.......”  
他们未来的篇章才刚刚开始抒写。

 

end?

**Author's Note:**

> 【烂尾了我在线去世。】  
> 谢谢阅读Thanks♪(･ω･)ﾉ


End file.
